Roy Kim
Perfil thumb|250px|Roy Kim *'Nombre:' 로이킴 / Roy Kim *'Nombre coreano:' ''김상우 / Kim Sang Woo *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Gangnam, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesión: '''Cantante, DJ y modelo. *'Estatura: 180cm *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Familia:' Prima/Cantante Jung Yoon Hye. *'Agencia:' MMO Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **'Sub Agencia: 'Stone Music Entertainment Dramas *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo '' *Access 2014 (XTM, 2014) Temas para Dramas *''All I Do ''tema para Romance is a Bonus Book (2019) *''No Longer Mine tema para Familiar Wife (2018) *''I'd Be Good'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''Starlight'' tema para The King Loves (2017) *''Heaven (junto a Kim EZ)'' tema para Goblin (2017) *''Maybe I'' tema para Oh Hae Young Again (2016) *''You Don't Love Me'' tema para Second 20s (2015) *''Pinocchio tema para Pinocchio (2014) * ''This seoul ''tema para Respond 1994 (2013) Programas de TV * (KBS) Hello Counselor (29.5.2017) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Yoon Jong Shin Special (18.03.2017) '(Ganador)' * (MBC) Celebrity Bromance con Jung Joon Young (2016) * MBC) King of Mask Singer (2016) *(tvN) My Father and Me (2016) *(SBS) Running Man (2015, EP 272) *(MBC) Radio Star (2015, EP 402) *(KBS2) 2 Days & 1 Night (2015, EP 404) *(KBS2) You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (2015, EP 277) *(KBS2) You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (2014, EP 246) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (03.11.2014) *(KBS) 1 Night 2 Days (21.09.2014) *(tvN) First Day of Work (20.09.2014 al 11.10.2014) *(OneStyle) The Contact 2014 (13.06.2014 al 30.06.2014, como Narrador) *(SBS) Something (2014, como MC) *(KBS2) You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (2013, EP 195) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (03.06.2013) *(KBS2) Mamma Mia! (2013, EP 3) *(MwaveTV) Superstar K4 (2012, Concursante Ganador) Programas de Radio *(MBC) Noon Song of Hope (16.10.2014) *(MBC) SimSimTaPa (08.07.2014) *(MBC) "Hope Songs at Noon" (2012-2013, Dj junto a Jung Joon Young) Videos Musicales *Lee Seung Chul - The Day to Love (2013) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'China' 'Single' Conciertos/Tours *'Roy Kim 1st Concert Tour "Love Love Love" 2013''' **'06 Julio - Busan, Corea del Sur - ''Busan KBS Hall **13 y 14 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University **19 Julio - Daejeon, Corea del Sur - Chungnam National University **20 Julio - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Lignam University *'''Roy Kim Mini Concert "Our Winter" 2013 **29 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University *'Roy Kim Live Tour "Home" 2014' **25 y 26 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olimpic Park Hall **01 Noviembre - Daegu, Corea del Sur **15 Noviembre - Daejeon, Corea del Sur **22 Noviembre - Busan, Corea del Sur **29 Noviembre - Changwon, Corea del Sur *'Roy Kim "Hi Five" In Taipei 2014' **14 Noviembre - Att Show Box *'Roy Kim Mini Concert "Our Winter 2" 2014' **20 y 21 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University *'Roy Kim Year End Concert "The Great Dipper" 2015' **18, 19 y 20 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University *'Roy Kim Live In Taiwán 2016' **17 Junio - Taipei International Convention Center *'Roy Kim's Concert 2016' **16, 17, 18, 19 y 20 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall **21, 22, 23, 24 y 25 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall **26, 27, 28, 29 y 30 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall **01, 02, 03 y 04 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall '' **05, 06, 07 y 08 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Yes24 Muv Hall '' **09, 10, 11 y 12 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Yes24 Muv Hall '' **13 y 14 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Yes24 Muv Hall '' *'Roy Kim Live Tour "Blooming Season" 2017''' **24 y 25 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall **01 Julio - Daejeon, Corea del Sur - Chungnam Hall **08 Julio - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Auditorium Of Kyungpook National University **15 Julio - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Busan Hall *'Roy Kim Christmas Concert "Isn’t He ROvelY" 2017' **23, 24 y 25 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University Centennial Hall Anuncios *'2013:' Banila Premios Curiosidades *'Debut como cantante: '''22 de Abril del 2013 *'Fanclub:' Royrose *'Educación:' ** Asheville High School ** University of North Carolina Asheville ** McDonough School of Business - Georgetown University *'Familia: Padres, y una hermana. *'Género musical: '''Acoustic y folk rock. *'Cantantes favoritos: '''James Morrison y Damien Rice. * Le gustaría empezar a hacer canciones un tanto provocativas, debido a que sus antiguas canciones estaban más concentradas en amor, le gustaría que alguna en un futuro llegara a un concepto de chico malo. *En el programa de música Superstar K4, él y otro participante del programa, Jung Joon Young, lograron hacer un '''ALL-KILL en tiempo real en los charts coreanos, con su dueto "먼지가되어 (Becoming Dust)". *El es un gran amigo de Jung Joon Young, se conocieron en Superstar K. *Fue el ganador del concurso de música coreano "Superstar K4" (2012), superando a Dickpunks en la final. *Donó una gran parte de su premio a la organización del centro de salud coreano de cáncer infantil. *Antes de ser cantante, su sueño era ser comediante. * Fue parte del equipo de fútbol y de natación cuando estaba en la Secundaria Asheville en Carolina del Norte. *Su nombre Roy nació después de que un profesor de inglés le diese ese nombre diciéndole que debía tener un nombre americano y tenía cara de Roy. *Es primo de Jung Yoon Hye de RAINBOW. *Se especulaba que estuvo saliendo con la actriz Park Soo Jin, pero ambos negaron los rumores. *El dijo que su primer amor fue Park Jung Ah. * Fue presidente de su clase durante 4 años. * Cuando estaba en el 8° grado de la secundaria su mama lo encontró viendo pornografia. *Tuvo su primer beso en el 10º grado de la escuela secundaria. *Recibió un regalo por parte del PD de la radio MBC, FM4U Best Friend. (foto) *En el programa Hello Counselor del 03-06-2013, confesó que tanto él como su madre son muy supersticiosos. *Retomo sus estudios de primer año el 25 de Agosto 2013 en Georgetown McDonough en EE.UU. *El single "Only Then" logró su primer certificado platino por Streaming. *El single "The Hardest Part" logró un All Kill con las listas musicales. *El 2 de abril de 2019, se reveló que Roy Kim formaba parte de la sala de chat de siete miembros que incluía a Jung Joon Young, Choi Jong Hoon y más, donde se compartian fotos y videos tomados ilegalmente. **El 3 de abril de 2019 su agencia, Stone Music Entertainment, compartió una declaración asegurando que Roy Kim participará diligentemente en la investigación. El está realizando sus estudios en los Estados Unidos pero está ajustando su programa para poder regresar a Corea para ser interrogado lo antes posible. **El 4 de abril de 2019, una fuente de la Agencia de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl reveló que Roy Kim fue fichado por cargos de propagación de fotos tomadas ilegalmente. **El 9 de abril de 2019, el cantante regresó a Corea desde Washington DC, donde asistía a la escuela y el 10 de abril aproximadamente a las 2:40 p.m. KST, Roy Kim llegó a la Agencia de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl para ser interrogado. **El 11 de abril de 2019, la división de detectives especiales provinciales de la Agencia de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl reveló en una conferencia de prensa que Roy Kim y Eddy Kim serán enviados a la fiscalía por compartir fotos tomadas ilegalmente. Ellos admitieron haber compartido fotos que descargaron de Internet en la sala de chat del grupo, pero no filmar fotos o videos. Enlaces *Canal de YouTube *Facebook * Instagram * Twitter Galería Roykim01.jpg Roykim04.jpg Roy Kim 6.jpg 12301536 10156299727415008 6695138221077643398 n.jpg df67cabcde95909a00294dac35e1b370.jpg 20180213000855_0.jpg 41731267_2349816361699815_1811730996316340224_n.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Roy Kim - BOM BOM BOM|BOM BOM BOM Roy Kim - Love Love Love|Love Love Love Roy Kim - Nothing Lasts Forever|Nothing Lasts Forever Roy Kim - Home|Home Roy Kim - In Fall (When Autumn Comes)| When Autumn Comes Roy Kim - It's Christmas Day| It's Christmas Day Roy Kim - The Great Dipper|The Great Dipper 로이킴 (Roy Kim) - 떠나지마라 (Stay) MV|Stay 'China' Roy Kim - Cloudy Day|Cloudy Day Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment Categoría:MMO Entertainment